To Remember You: Our Future
by tiggerblu
Summary: This is my second one shot of my book To Remember You. If you haven't read it, this one might not make sense. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own glee just still a big fan. T.B.


To Remember You: Our Future

"_My soul made love to your soul long before our bodies met. When I first laid my eyes on you I recognized you. You held my future in your hands" Anita Krizzan_

oOoOo

Blaine was on his way to Boston, not that he wanted to go there, yes he had been born there, but had never had the need to go back until now. He needed an official copy of his birth certificate. During one of his many moves with his parents, his had been lost.

You would think in the year 2090 where everything was online, they wouldn't still need paper documents, but if he wanted to get his passport so he could go with his school group to Paris during spring break, this was a trip he had to take.

The day he was born his parents were on their way to visit family. The doctor had told them that since they were driving and not flying there should be no problem with his mom traveling even though she was already almost 9 month pregnant. The doctor had been wrong, she had gone into labor the minute they had gotten to Boston, and ended up delivering Blaine a few weeks early.

His mom often pulled up a picture of the day he was born. He had been placed in the nursery to be checked out since he was a little premature; he would be examined and then taken to her room after. She told him that his dad, had walked down to check on him, he had already been so crazy about him. He had pulled out his camera and had taken a picture of Blaine in the clear plastic bassinet the hospitals used at the time. In the picture he was laying next to another baby that had been born not long after him.

Blaine didn't know why but he had always been so fascinated, almost drawn to that picture. He would stare at it for hours. It made him smile the way his head was turned towards the other baby almost like they were looking at each other, a ghost of a smile on both of their faces, he had secretly had a copy of that picture made, and he still carried it in his wallet to this day, it was one of his prized possessions.

Blaine had a really good life, brought up by parents that loved him. He was happy; he was settled, _well_… almost. When he was eight, he had found his best friend. They would play and talk for hours, share stories. He had a way of making Blaine laugh even on days he didn't really feel like it. The only problem with Kurt was that Blaine was the only one who could see him.

The way his dad had to move around with the military it wasn't always the easiest thing in the world to make friends, so with Kurt, he had found the perfect friend. Any time their family had to move, Kurt moved with them. They had played for years like that until, when he was ten, his dad was placed permanently at the base in Washington. Blaine was finally able to make real friends and Kurt no longer came to play. Blaine had missed him, but childhood had to end sometime, and imaginary friends disappeared.

When Blaine turned 11 he started dreaming of a beautiful blue eyed boy. The more times he dreamed of the boy the more he felt like he knew him, he knew this person. And then one night during one of his dreams, while they were having a really intense talk, one of the hand gestures his dream boy made opened up a childhood memory. He knew who it was; it was his Kurt, his childhood best friend. Until then he hadn't realized just how much he had missed him. From that night on, Kurt visited him almost every night.

When he was around 13 his conversations with Kurt started changing, they had become more in depth they would have long conversations about all the things they had done together, the places they had visited, and the things they had seen. Blaine didn't remember much of it, but thinking back, he had, had a really good imagination.

When he turned 16, his dreams started changing again, they were still talking about things they had done, but some of it was dark. One night he had dreamed that Kurt had been being bullied at school, for being gay. Blaine had read about those times, but still couldn't believe something like that could have ever really happened.

Now being gay wasn't thought of any differently than being straight. The only thing a straight couple could do that a male gay couple couldn't was have their own children naturally. They had to depend on surrogates, but that was the only true difference.

When he turned 17 his dreams shifted even more, it was more than friendship now, he was in love with his childhood best friend, in love with the boy that visited his dreams almost nightly. They shared sweet kisses, and would just hold each other through the night. He couldn't tell you when the change actually happened, but his Kurt became the most important person in his life.

Blaine would wake up confused almost every morning, wondering how he could feel so much love for someone who wasn't real but he did. He knew in his heart that if Kurt was real, he would be with him, he had no doubt.

Blaine shifted in his plane seat, thinking about the dream he had had last night. He had gone to sleep later than normal. He usually went to bed early so he could be with Kurt but him and a couple of the guys in his dorm decided to have a movie marathon. He lost count of how many movies they had watched. He had been sitting next to Aaron, and during one of the movies, he had taken Blaine's hand.

Blaine had looked over at him, and he just smiled the sweetest smile. They had been spending more and more time together. They had gone out to the movies, and out to dinner, Blaine was really starting to like him, they had a lot in common. He had sat there beside him and realized that Aaron was someone he could enjoy being with. He had never had a boyfriend, had never found the right person, but looking at Aaron he thinks that he might just be.

By the time the last movie had gone off, they had been cuddled up on the couch together Aaron's head resting on his shoulder, and Blaine felt warmth spread through him. He liked this feeling, was it anything like he felt for Kurt, no, but Kurt wasn't real and he needed to try to find someone that was, and Aaron could possibly be it.

"I think I am ready for bed, what about you" Blaine asked pulling away enough that he could look in his eyes

"Yeah I think I am" Aaron said looking back at him with a soft smile.

Blaine stands up, holds out his hand to help him stand up, they tell everyone else good night and then holding hands Blaine walks with Aaron to his room. His heart starts pounding the closer they get, thinking about telling him good night, wondering if they were finally ready for their first kiss. He was really starting to have feelings for him, and thought that this could become more.

"I had a really good time tonight" Aaron said leaning back against his door looking at Blaine with a smile on his face.

"Me too, it was nice getting to spend time with you tonight, even if it was with everyone else" Blaine said wrapping his arms around his waist. "I leave out first thing in the morning, so I guess this is goodbye" Blaine said raising his hand up, cupping Aaron's cheek gently rubbing his thumb in small circles.

"When will you be back" Aaron asked in a soft sad voice

"Not until sometime Monday evening. I will be spending tomorrow playing tourist and then I'll be at the office of vital statistics first thing Monday morning, get what I need and then come home.

"I miss you already Blaine, I wish I could go with you" He said looking at him

"I'll miss you too, but I have to do this if I want to go with you and the guys on spring break. Think of the fun we will have then, exploring Paris together" Blaine said slowly pulling Aaron into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down his back, looking into his eyes.

"I guess I need to head to my room. I'll see you when I get home Monday" Blaine says, he starts to lean in and kiss him and realizes for whatever reason he can't. Instead he pulls him into a tight hug, and then turns and walks to his room

All the way there he could almost kick himself, he had the perfect opportunity to kiss Aaron, he could tell by looking at him that he had wanted it too, and had almost looked hurt when Blaine didn't, when he just hugged him and walked away.

"Crap" he shouted when he got in his room and shut his door. He had had a cute guy standing in front of him, someone he had really wanted to get closer too, to lean in and kiss, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself do it, because of the boy he loved, the boy that only lived in his dreams, his childhood imaginary friend. God he was losing his mind.

Blaine changed into his normal Hargrave sweats and a t-shirt and climbed into bed. He just laid there thinking about Aaron, he had been right there, what was his problem. He rolled over on his side, punched his pillow, so aggravated with himself, he felt like screaming, before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"_Blaine, where have you been, I have been waiting on you to come back forever" Kurt asked him_

_Only then did he notice what Kurt was wearing, he very rarely paid attention to the clothes that him and Kurt wore during his dreams. He knew that they sometimes change, almost like periods of time changing. He remembers once a flash of a blue blazer with a red D on the pocket, a red and blue striped tie and charcoal grey slacks._

_But he knew he would always remember what Kurt wore tonight. He had on the tightest pair of black jeans Blaine had ever seen. They showed his legs off perfectly, and oh wow that ass. He had Blaine so turned on just looking at him._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, me and some of the guys were watching movies and I lost track of time" Blaine said walking over to Kurt pulling him into his arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips_

"_I've never seen you get that close before Blaine, do you like him" Kurt asked not even looking at Blaine. How he had known, Blaine didn't know but he felt terrible. Kurt was the only man who was ever supposed to be in his arms, the only man he was ever supposed to kiss. He always had and always would be._

"_I'm sorry sweetheart, it will never happen again, you know you are the only one that I will ever love" Blaine said raising his hand to Kurt's chin, using his finger to gently lift up Kurt's face so he could look at him. It was only then that he saw the tears slipping down his beautiful face._

"_You almost cheated on me Blaine, in all of our times together you have never done that, you have always waited on me" Kurt said pulling back and stepping away._

"_It will never happen again Kurt, I promise you, it will never happen again. I will wait on you to find me for the rest of my life if I need to, but it will never happen again, I love you, my sweet boy", Blaine said walking up to him, pulling him back into his arms and placing a kiss on his lips._

"_I love you too" Kurt said returning the kiss, feeling his anxiety slip away as Blaine slipped his tongue into his mouth, and then ran his hands down his back to his ass, squeezing it, pulling him closer so he could feel just how hard Blaine was._

_He reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the bed. He slowly started to undress him, before undressing himself, and then he gently pushed Kurt down on the bed, following him down, straddling his hip, and gently started thrusting down, slow, gentle, never removing his mouth from Kurt's feeling as he moved under him, their rhythms matching perfectly._

_They had done this dance before, but tonight Blaine was ready for more, needed so much more. He slowly sat up, kneeling between Kurt's legs, looking down at his beautiful body, falling more and more in love._

_Watching his face, getting his silent agreement, never once looking away he slowly starts to prep Kurt, taking his time; this will be a first for both of them. When Kurt tells him he is ready, Blaine lines himself up, and slowly starts to slide into Kurt's body…_

Blaine wakes up "_**shit**_" is the only thing he can say, he was so hard he hurt, he could almost feel Kurt under him, he could almost feel himself sinking into him. He looked up at his clock and it was 5am, two hours before he needed to be up to get ready for his trip.

Knowing there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep, he got up and got in the shower, hoping the cold water would help cool him off. Any other time when he had woken up hard he took care of it, but for some reason this time he couldn't bring himself to do it, it would have felt wrong, if only his Kurt was there he thought with a sigh.

After his shower he packed his overnight bag, making sure he had everything he would need. He decided to leave for the airport early. He grabbed breakfast on the way and got to the airport 2 hours earlier than he needed to, placing himself on standby so he might actually get on an earlier flight than the one he was booked on. He got lucky and was able to fly out an hour earlier than he had scheduled.

He spent a lot of time walking around Boston, enjoying the sites. He was there early so some of the shops and things he passed were closed, but he enjoyed himself. At one point he closed his eyes, and thought of Kurt, feeling almost like he was there beside him, wishing that he was, feeling totally crazy as he did so.

oOoOo

Kurt wasn't happy he didn't want to transfer schools, he understood that after the threat of his kidnapping his father was nervous, he did, but come on, just because his dad was a Senator in Washington, why did he need to transfer to a military school of all places. He never planned on joining the military, not now, not ever. But his dad had advised him that he had enrolled him in Hargrave Military Academy in Chatham, Virginia.

He had been home from Paris all of 2 hours when his dad had laid that little bombshell on him, he walked into his bedroom so beyond mad, only to get madder when he saw military uniforms hanging up in his closet. Oh hell no, Kurt thought slamming his closet door.

His dad had always been protective of him ever since his mom had been killed in a car wreck when he was 8, but over the years he had gotten worse. It had started when he first ran for congress in Boston where Kurt had been born, but by the time Kurt was ten they were living in Washington, and his dad was really over the top.

Kurt was going to a private school where he excelled; he had a lot of friends that he really didn't want to leave. They had all just gotten back from Paris today, their French class had spent a week there, and Kurt had loved it. His group was already talking about potentially going back over spring break.

As if all of this wasn't bad enough, he had just started getting close to Joshua. They had been in AP French together for two years, but it took a trip to Paris for them to finally open their eyes and see each other. They had gone out on several dates while they were gone and even had one scheduled for tomorrow. Kurt was hoping they would share their first kiss on this date.

Now unfortunately none of that was going to happen, because not only was he transferring to Hargrave, he was leaving today, so he would be ready to start classes on Monday. His dad was giving him two hours to pack whatever he wanted to take from home with him, the rest they would buy once they knew what he would need for his dorm room.

Kurt started packing things he knew he couldn't live without, especially clothes. He may have to wear uniforms to school, but he would be damned if he wore them any other time. He walked over to his book shelf and grabbed the three pictures he had lined up on it.

One by one he pulled the frames down and wrapped them in one of his shirts to keep them safe. One of the pictures was of his mom, one of the last ones she had, had made before she was killed. One was of him and his dad, the one where he finally gotten him to agree to a tea party. And the last one was of him right after he was first born at the hospital, he had been placed temporarily in the nursery to be checked out before being transferred to his mom's room. She would laugh at how it drove his dad crazy that he wasn't in the room with them, so he stood at the nursery window almost the whole time he was in there, taking pictures, and just watching his boy.

In the picture, he was in a bassinet by another little boy he had always been fascinated by looking at that picture. It almost looked like they were looking at each other and they both had a smile on their faces, but everyone he had ever talked to about is said that babies that young didn't smile.

He had found the picture with his mom's stuff right after she died. His dad said that it used to set on her night stand, he said he had lost count how often he would come in and find Kurt curled up on his mom's side of the bed staring at that picture. He had finally let Kurt move it into his room.

That picture had talked to him somehow. It was important to him, why he didn't understand but it was, after wrapping it up he placed it in his suitcase between stack of his shirts. He looked around his room checking to see if there was anything else he needed and then closed his suitcase. He zipped the "wonderful" uniforms into a garment bag, if he was going to have to wear them he didn't want them to get damaged during the flight.

He still couldn't believe his dad was making him transfer schools his senior year. He only had 8 more months, and then he would have been graduating with his friends and getting ready for college, but now he gets to change schools. He will be leaving his friends, and would be placed in the middle of a bunch of kids that had probably been together since their freshman year. He wasn't looking forward to this at all, but until he was 18 he had no choice.

He slowly walked downstairs carrying his suitcase, and the garment bag, he looked over at his dad and noticed he looked a little cagy.

"Ok dad, what are you not telling me here" Kurt asked looking at his dad, if there was one thing he knew about Bart Henderson, when he looked like that, he was trying to hide something he knew Kurt wouldn't like.

"What makes you think I'm not telling you something" Bart asked while looking at everything around him but Kurt.

"Ddddaaaadddd come on, it is me you are talking to" Kurt said so close to stomping his foot, something he hadn't done in years… Well something he hadn't done in a few days.

"Ok son, sit down, will talk" Bart said sitting down in his favorite chair and waiting for Kurt to sit down.

"I know you aren't happy with this transfer Kurt, I understand, but I have to keep you safe, and that school will keep you safe. We took those kidnapping threats seriously, if I lost you, I don't know what I would do, I am sorry you're not happy I am, but I have to do what I think is best for you, and to me this transfer is the best thing."

"The only thing I am really not happy about with this school is that there are no private dorms. Everyone has a dorm mate, if the person you bunk with moves, gets expelled or graduates, they place the next incoming student with you" Bart said, sitting back waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

"So, not only do I have to move, leave my friends and home, I have to bunk with a preppy rich high school boy who is probably a snob and who is going to just _LOVE_ giving up his privacy" Kurt said trying to keep his cool

"Son, don't forget you are a rich preppy high school boy yourself. You have been going to private school since I started in politics" Bart said looking at him.

"I wasn't born rich, I started in public school, and I know what it is like. This is going to be a person that hasn't gone to a public school a day in his life, and will probably be an ass on top of that" Kurt said, his voice getting louder as he became increasingly more aggravated.

"Son, why don't you get to know him before passing judgment? Try to go in with an open mind, who knows you might actually like it there. I made sure they had all the same AP classes you have now, all your credits will transfer over, and they have a glee club if you are interested. I know you haven't been in one since leaving MacArthur, but who knows at least at this school you will have that option" He said looking at Kurt

"What about my friends, what about Joshua" Kurt finally asked, because out of all the changes, leaving Joshua was going to be the hardest part

"I am going to give you an hour to go tell everyone goodbye Kurt, I'm sorry this is so last minute, but if you want time to get settled in before classes start on Monday we need to go today. We'll go by the school, figure out what you are going to need to get your room setup, and then we will go shopping and stay at a hotel tonight".

"We can go back tomorrow and set up your room. I'm sorry son, I really am but this is something I feel strongly about. Your safety is my number one priority." His dad said

"Ok, I do understand dad, I really do, and I love that you care about my safety, I do, but this is going to suck so bad. Me and Joshua just started getting close and now I am going to be leaving. I'm going to go see him and tell him goodbye, he can let everyone else know Monday." Kurt said deciding to go along with his dad. He could tell by looking at him that it was tearing him apart to do this, he wasn't going to make it worse on him. He and Joshua could still talk on the phone, and if in 8 months they both still feel the same they could reconnect then.

He went to Joshua's house, told him what was going on, where he would be going, and told him goodbye. He had hugged Kurt so tight and they cried together. Promising each other that they would keep in touch, and then the first chance they had they would be back together.

Kurt drove himself home crying, other than when he lost his mom, nothing had hurt him this bad except when he had lost Blaine. Blaine had become his best friend when he was eight, shortly after his mom died. He had managed to cheer him up, when no one else could. He had become special to Kurt, back before he knew that other people thought it was strange to have a best friend that no one else could see.

Kurt had started making friends at his new school and no longer needed an imaginary one, so one day Blaine had stopped coming around. Kurt had missed him, but had other people in his life to help him.

When he was 11, Kurt had started dreaming about a gorgeous boy with dark curly hair and honey colored hazel eyes. They would talk about everything, adventures they had shared, places they had gone, and things they had done together. He would sit there while they talked staring at him, and then one day, "_he"_ had tilted his head looking at Kurt and he finally knew who it was, why he had felt so familiar and why he felt so close to this person. It was Blaine, his friend, his confidant, and the person he had secretly loved.

As he aged his dreams changed, the things they talked about changed, but not the love he had for this curly haired boy, his best friend. When he had turned 17 things had really changed between them, they shared sweet kisses, whispered conversation, and just spending the night together in each other's arms.

Blaine joined him in his dreams almost every night, their time together became more intimate, kisses became deeper, more urgent, hands going everywhere, and after a while clothes came off. Last night Kurt's dream had gone further than it ever had before, he had woken up hard, the dream had been that real.

They were about to do something they had been leading up to for months, Blaine had gently readied him, watching him the whole time, ready to stop if Kurt asked him too, not that Kurt would have, he could feel as Blaine was about to enter him, he felt the pressure of him pushing forward, pushing through the first barrier and then he was waking up.

Sitting up he looked around to see what had made him wake up from the most wonderful dream he had ever had. He had felt so loved laying under Blaine, so ready for the next step in their relationship and then he was waking up, looking at the clock and saw that it was 5am.

He had no idea why he woke up like he did, unless it was the time difference from Paris to Washington. He felt like he could cry and wishing again that Blaine could be real, so they could be together, just hold each other for real, wishing he could feel the strong arms around him again, outside of his dreams for once.

oOoOo

When they got to Virginia, his dad's driver took them straight to the school. Kurt met the Dean of students, who seemed to be a nice enough guy, he was given a key to his dorm room, a map of the school and his schedule that would begin Monday morning. He liked the fact that they had an on campus coffee shop, he wouldn't have to leave school for it if they were good.

Kurt and Bart went straight to his room, since it was already occupied by another student, he knocked to be courteous, when he got no response, he used his key and walked in. One thing he could say about his roommate, he was neat, he had a bookshelf lined with books from the look of them they were arranged by author, and alphabetically. Kurt's first thought was anal much.

They each had a bed, a dresser, a night stand a bookshelf and a desk to work at. One other thing Kurt notice was his roommate had no pictures, or personal things at all. He didn't remember there being anything in the brochures about not allowing those things, maybe it was just a personal preference.

He walked into the bathroom and found that the sink had a double vanity, his roommates stuff had been arranged neatly beside the left hand sink, so Kurt would place his stuff on the right. He took notes of everything he knew he would need, from linen for the bed, towels and washrags for the bathroom.

Kurt normally enjoyed shopping, but not today, he would have preferred to be home, getting ready for the date he was supposed to have with Joshua tomorrow, instead he was buying stuff for a dorm, away from home that he had to share with another person. He had looked at the color of bedding his roommate had used and tried to get stuff that would match it, so their stuff wouldn't clash.

He got a new laptop so he could do his school work, and a new leather messenger bag, he had forgotten his at home, and didn't feel it was important enough to have his dad send it to him. They spent the night in a motel, and then first thing the next morning they went back to the school, between him, his dad, and his dad's driver they were able to get everything set up.

When he got to his dorm once again he knocked to be polite and still no one was there. If it wasn't for the stuff on the other side of the room, he could almost believe that he didn't have a roommate. His dad promised next week he would have his car shipped to him as well as the few things Kurt realized he had forgotten. His dad hugged him goodbye, and he was gone. Kurt was alone, he had never lived away from home before. He had spent a few weeks away at a time, but this was his first experience not living at home, and he really didn't know how he felt about it.

After he had his side of the room organized, his books were put on his shelves, his computer setup, his bed made, his clothes put away, and his pictures carefully set on his book shelf, he took a shower and then at 9 he called Joshua. Hearing his voice so far away, brought tears to his eyes. They talked on the phone until 9:30, and then Kurt crawled under his covers rolled onto his side his back to his roommate's bed and then he cried himself to sleep.

Blaine joined him that night, he crawled in behind him and just held him close "_I'm sorry my sweet boy, I am sorry you are alone. It shouldn't be much longer and we will be together again, but for now, I am here sweetheart, I am always here, I love you, sweet dreams_" and Kurt finally was able to completely relax, now that he was back in Blaine's arms again.

"_I love you Blaine_" Kurt whispered in his sleep

Monday was ok, he woke up, and the other side of the room was still empty, to weird, did the guy move out and just not take his stuff with him? Kurt got up, made up his bed took a shower and slowly started putting on the uniform he was required to wear, hating every single thing he had to put on, missing his jeans, and doc martens.

Classes went well, he only got lost 3 times, but there was always someone there to point him in the right direction. His French class was great, his teacher was very upbeat, and had actually lived in France for a few years. Kurt's favorite class just got ten times better, and it didn't hurt that his teacher was young and hot as hell.

Just like the bed on the other side of his dorm room was empty, a lot of the seats in his different classes stayed empty as well. He walked into the lunch room and was surprised at the different healthy options that were available. He knew this was a military school, but still hadn't expected that. All in all he had a really good first day. He might actually like it here.

When Kurt's classes were done for the day, since he really didn't know anyone yet, he went to his room, pulled up his laptop, and did his homework. He was surprised that he had no trouble keeping up, not that the curriculum wasn't as advanced as Marks Academy where he had just transferred from, it was at least on the same level.

Like last night Kurt took a shower and at 9 he called Joshua, they talked for a while, but it just wasn't the same. He talked about the stuff their friends had gotten into today at school, the homework they had been assigned, but nothing personal.

Kurt had been gone for 2 days and he could already feel Joshua pulling away. Especially when he talked about Eric, someone Kurt had known for a while had a crush on Joshua. They had started a study group, and everyone had gone to Eric's house, he had stayed after everyone else had left and they had talked for an hour before he went home. Kurt just agreed with what he said, answering him in the right spots, and hung up as quickly as he could. He knew in that instant that he would not be bothering Joshua anymore.

He once again crawled into his bed and cried himself to sleep over how quickly Joshua had moved on even though he said that they would see each other after graduation, if this wasn't a permanent goodbye it really felt like it had been now to Kurt.

Blaine joined him again that night, but he wasn't the same as usual. He still cuddled with him and hugged him tight, but Kurt could tell something was wrong

"_What is wrong babe, you are really quiet tonight" Kurt asked looking at his love_

"_You cried, once again over someone else, over another man, how is that supposed to make me feel" Blaine asked before standing up and starting to pace around the room._

"_I'm so sorry I'm not sure why I did that. I just miss you so much, I wish you could be here with me, I love having you in my dreams, but I want you back in my arms again." Kurt said walking up to Blaine wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his soft lips._

"_I will be there as soon as I can, but in the meantime, please no more tears for another man, it is bad enough seeing tears in those beautiful eyes, but knowing those tears are for someone else just hurts me" Blaine said as they laid down in Kurt's bed, pulling him close_

"_I am so sorry Blaine I really am, I love you, so much" Kurt said kissing him, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him even closer, needing him so much. Before long Blaine deepened the kiss, and then clothes were being quickly removed, and their hands were everywhere. Blaine slowly rolled on top of Kurt, bracing his forearms on each side of his head, he looked into Kurt's eyes with so much love, and then he slowly starts moving against him in a slow sensual rhythm. _

"_I love you so much Blaine I love you so much" Kurt gasps as he finds his release, Blaine following not long after, he slowly rolls onto his side bring Kurt with him, not wanting to be any further away from him as he had to be and starts slowly placing hundreds of soft kisses over his face._

"_I love you my sweet boy, and I miss you so very much. Come to me sweetheart, find me again. I am right here always" Blaine said before pulling Kurt back into his arms, knowing he will never be able to be close enough to him._

Kurt woke up at 5 before his alarm went off. He felt like crying, missing someone that didn't exist so much that it felt like a physical ache. He was so confused by that dream "_Come to me sweetheart, find me again" _what did that even mean. He reached over and turned off his alarm, and then decided to go ahead and get up.

When he sat up he noticed that for once the bed on the other side of the room was occupied. So his roommate had finally come back. Maybe he would actually meet him today. Kurt was as quiet as he could be, he quickly made up his bed, carried his uniform into the bathroom, and then stepped into the shower taking a longer than he normally did.

He did something he didn't normally like to do but that dream had left him so hard, he couldn't walk around like that. Kurt soaped up his hand and then running it slowly down his body he grabbed his erection and slowly started moving his hand up and down, biting his lip so he would stay quiet, not wanting to let his roommate know what he was doing.

When he finally found his release he bit down so hard on his lip he tasted blood. He quickly finished his shower, got out and dried off and then dressed in that horrendous uniform. Too bad it couldn't look more like the one he had dreamed about one time. It had looked nice at least with a dark blue blazer with red piping and a red D on the pocket, a red and blue striped tie with charcoal grey pants. It had looked a lot nicer than the one he was wearing now.

Kurt quickly styled his hair, the only thing with his looks he hand control over Monday through Friday from 8am to 3:30 pm. Now more than ever he looked forward to the weekends, so he could dress the way he likes, and be comfortable in his own skin again.

He stood there staring at himself, noticing for the first time a mark on his neck that hadn't been there the night before. A mark that if he didn't know better he would have thought was a hickey. Wonderful the stupid uniform was now messing with his skin.

When he came out of the shower his roommate was still asleep so he slipped on his shoes, put his laptop in his book bag, and walked out the door making sure to lock it as he went.

oOoOo

When Blaine got back to school Monday night he went straight to see Aaron, he had a little time before curfew, and he wanted to spend it with him. On the weekends, for the boys who didn't go home, curfew was waived but during the week all cadets were required to be in their dorm room by 10. That gave Blaine a little over an hour.

"Hey you" Aaron said with big smile on his face after he opened his door and saw who was there. He quickly pulled Blaine into his room and then into his arms. He had really missed him

"Hey yourself" Blaine said wrapping his arms around him, hugging back. Just when he felt Aaron start to lean in to kiss him, he pulled away with a small smile. "I had the best time, one day we are going to have to go there together" he said looking away.

He had decided on the way home he wanted to kiss Aaron, he wanted him to be his first kiss, but now, now that he was right there, he couldn't do it, his subconscious kept telling him that his first kiss belonged to Kurt, but Kurt wasn't real, how was he supposed to wait on someone who would never be there, he sometimes felt like he was going crazy.

"Blaine are you ok, is something wrong? Because every time we start to get close you pull away. If you aren't interested in me, let me know and I will back off" Aaron said looking hurt.

"No, I promise nothing is wrong, I am interested, I am very interested, I just want to make sure it is special for both of us." Blaine said pulling Aaron back into his arms

"Come on, let's talk for a little bit, I missed you," Blaine said. They walked over and sat down on Aaron's bed, for once his roommate wasn't there so they were able to curl up on his bed and cuddle for a while talking. About 15 minutes before curfew Blaine looks at Aaron, "I guess I need to head out, John will be flying in here any minute" Blaine said hugging him close, loving the warmth he felt having him in his arms again, hating it when he finally had to stand up.

"Oh, before you leave though, I should let you know, you have a new roommate" Aaron said looking at him

"Oh how wonderful" Blaine said looking at Aaron, who could tell by the way he said it, it was anything but wonderful. Blaine had had his own dorm for 2 months and had started to think he would actually be able to make it the rest of the year without one. Apparently no such luck.

Blaine hugged Aaron one more time, and then slowly heads to his own room, not happy at all. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could in case his new roommate was already asleep, and notices right away that he was already curled up in bed. At least he doesn't snore, Blaine thought as he walked over to his chair and lays his overnight bag down, figuring he will unpack it tomorrow.

He grabs a pair of the sweats he normally wears to bed out of his dresser and then walks into the bathroom to change, already hating having a roommate. He had gotten used to being able to just change in his room, now, he will have to start changing in the bathroom again. Ugg.

Blaine turned off the bathroom light before opening the door, not wanting to let the light disturb the person sleeping in the bed across from him. He walked over and sat down on his bed looking over at the person curled up on his side across from him, hoping that the guy isn't a jerk the way his last roommate was. Him and Colin hadn't really gotten along, he had been an ass, who thought because his daddy was the Vice President, the world owed him. Blaine hated preppy, snobby rich boys, especially preppy snobby boys who didn't know how to take no for an answer. Blaine had gotten really tired of being hit on every day.

As Blaine lays down he can't keep his eyes off of the person in the bed across from him. He could just make out the outline of the body laying there; his back is to him, curled into his pillow. If asked he couldn't have even begun to explain why he had such a draw to that stranger, wanting so badly to walk over, crawl under the covers with him and just hold him close. He felt like that was where he belonged, he belonged in that bed with that person cuddled up in his arms.

"Ok, I really am losing my mind" he thought as he rolled over so his back was to the other guy. He didn't know that person, didn't know what he looked like at all, but he had to fight himself to stay in his own bed, and not walk over there. Not good, not good at all, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_Blaine walked up to Kurt noticing he was crying, and seeing tears in his beautiful boys eyes hurt him, but what hurts the most about it was that Kurt was crying about someone else, those tears were for another guy, and that broke Blaine's heart._

"_What is wrong babe, you are really quiet tonight" Kurt asked him looking so concerned_

_Blaine just stared at him, so wanting to break down and cry himself, they had always waited on each other, but this time his Kurt had found someone else, had cared about someone else, enough to cry over them. It felt so wrong._

"_You cried, once again over someone else, over another man, how is that supposed to make me feel" Blaine asked so upset he could do nothing but pace, trying his best not to break down. Still not believing this had happened. They have done this for hundreds of years. They would be separated for a short while, but always found their way back to each other._

"_I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that, you are the only person I ever want. I miss you so much Blaine, I miss you being in my arms, I miss holding you" Kurt said walking over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight._

"_I will be there as soon as I can, but in the meantime, please no more tears for another man, it is bad enough seeing tears in those beautiful eyes, but knowing those tears are for someone else just hurts me" Blaine said before leading Kurt back to the bed and crawling in beside him, just so ready to have him back in his arms where he belongs._

"_I am so sorry Blaine I really am, I love you, so much" Kurt said kissing him, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him even closer, and after a while that isn't enough for Blaine, he deepens the kiss, slowly sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth, needing so much to taste him again._

_He starts kissing down Kurt's jaw to his neck, and gently bits down, sucking on his favorite spot on Kurt's neck. The place he always snuggled into, feeling such a need to mark him as his again, needing him so bad he feels like he might explode from it. After a while their hands were rubbing everywhere and clothes were coming off. Blaine needed to be as close to Kurt's body as he could get, needing to feel his skin under him so badly._

_He rolls on top of Kurt, straddling his hips and slowly starts to thrust down, rubbing their erections against each other in a rhythm they had perfected throughout their many lives together._

_Blaine could only smile when he heard Kurt gasp out "I love you Blaine" knowing that he had finally found his release, and before long, Blaine follows, placing hundreds of tiny kisses across the face of the boy he loved more than anything in his universe._

"_I love you my sweet boy, and I miss you so very much. Come to me sweetheart, find me again. I am right here, always." he said before pulling Kurt back into his arms, knowing he will never be able to be close enough to him._

When Blaine woke up, he heard himself whisper "_Come to me sweetheart, find me again"_ and in that instant he realized he was so ready for him too, feeling such a need for Kurt, he could almost cry, and also once again feeling like he was losing his mind.

He looked at his watch and saw it was only 5, but he knows he won't be going back to sleep. He was so hard he hurt, he had never been so turned on by a dream before. He was just contemplating going into the bathroom and taking a shower so he could give himself some kind of relief, now that he wasn't alone in the room anymore, he couldn't just reach down and take care of it the way he needed to.

Just as he decided he NEEDED to take a shower, he heard his roommate crawl out of bed, walk over to his closet, pull out clothes in the dark and walk into the bathroom. Blaine could only smile because just like he had done last night, his roommate shut the door before turning on the light, trying to be courteous and not disturb him with the light.

Hearing the water start Blaine laid there thinking about him being in the shower, he was getting even more turned on. He was starting to act like a perv, Blaine thought shaking his head, he didn't even know that guy, couldn't even tell you what he even looked like, but here he was, the thought of him in the shower had him throbbing even more.

Not knowing how long his roommate normally took in the shower, just knowing he had to give himself some kind of relief, he slowly slid his hand down his chest, and then down the waistband of his sweats, grasping himself he slowly started moving his hand up and down, picturing Kurt in his mind, but also the outline of the person in the other bed.

He doesn't know if it was thinking about Kurt, or his roommate or a combination of the two of them, but he came harder than he ever has before, feeling it down to his toes. He reaches out to his nightstand he grabs a handful of Kleenex out of the box he kept there for this purpose, he quickly wipes off his hand and then his abdomen, that will have to be good enough until he could get in the shower and clean himself up.

He had just tossed the Kleenex in the trashcan and was working on getting his breathing back to normal when he heard the bathroom door open, and he got a whiff of the new guy walking out. Blaine's first thought was that it smelled so much like the way Kurt always did in his dreams, he barely stopped himself from groaning, feeling himself get hard all over again.

He laid there in the dark and could just make out the shadow of his new roommate, and once again, just like last night he had to fight himself to not walk over to him, and wrap his arms around him, it was like a physical need.

Nope he wasn't a creeper, nope, not him he thought with a sigh, just as he saw his roommate grabbed up his stuff, and then walk out the door. Blaine heard him lock it before quietly shutting the door. He could only smile; this might not be such a bad thing after all he thought with a smile on his, if he could only keep himself in control.

He walked into the shower, and started lathering himself up, smelling his roommates scent again, it brought so many memories flooding back. Memories of snuggled times in his dreams, of quiet conversation, of whispers of love, and the feeling of such closeness, and before he knew it, he broke down. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

Blaine got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his hips and walked back into the room to get dressed for class. He puts on his uniform, slips on his shoes and is ready for his day, well as ready as he is going to be anyway, his mind running a million miles an hour, and his emotions everywhere. Maybe he will go home this next weekend. He hasn't been home in a while and he missed his family.

He grabbed his messenger bag, and the books he needed for today and walked towards the coffee shop. He knew without a doubt he was going to need it today. He went in and ordered his usual medium drip, added a splash of cream and a shake of cinnamon and then went to the table he normally sat and sat down.

He opened his laptop and answered an email from his mom, smiling. He missed her so much, he hated to be so far away from his parents, but his dad had really wanted him to go to the same school that had done so much for him. Blaine knew he didn't plan on following in his dad's military boots, he loved him, and wanted to make him proud, but he also knew he could never be happy in that life. He just hadn't really decided what he wanted to do yet.

Blaine looked up and saw the back of someone's head. He hadn't noticed when he came in, but could do nothing but stare at the back of that head, that draw pulling him again, and once again he feels he is losing his mind.

"There you are, I went by your dorm and you were already gone" Aaron said sitting down with him, a big smile spreading across his face.

"I woke up really early this morning, so I figured it would be a good time to catch up on some email, and reading for my lit class later" Blaine said smiling, wondering why the feelings he normally has when Aaron was around wasn't there.

"How do you like your new roommate" He asked reaching out to hold Blaine's hand

"I don't know, when I got to my room last night he was already in bed, and he was gone before I got up this morning" Blaine said, trying to smile, well part of the statement was true, but he was definitely "up" this morning before his roommate left the room. He just didn't think that was something Aaron would have wanted to hear.

"Well maybe you can meet him after classes today" Aaron said rubbing his thumb across Blaine's knuckles, which yesterday might have felt nice, but for some reason today he had to fight himself not to pull his hand away. Not feeling comfortable letting Aaron hold his hand, like he was cheating in some way.

"Oh well, I guess I need to head to French, I want to know as much as I can before our trip" Blaine said before slowly pulling his hand away, closing his laptop and standing up. "I guess I will see you later in Trig" he says putting his laptop back in his bag, noticing the other guy had left, and he didn't get a chance to see what he looked like.

"Yeah, see you in Trig" Aaron said tilting his head to the side. Blaine was acting weird and had been since before his trip to Boston. He seemed to be pulling away all the time now.

Blaine makes his way to class, and takes his normal seat in the back beside Bryan, another one of his friends. He had just started to say something to him, when he saw the back of the guys head again. How had he walked passed him and not notice him there.

When class was over, and before Blaine could get over to him, the guy had walked out of the class. This happened in three more classes. By the end of the day, he is starting to think he was imagining him the way he had Kurt when he was little. Blaine had had enough, he decided to skip his last period study hall, telling Mr. Marshall that he had left one of his books in his room, and he would just do his work in there this time.

When he got to his dorm, he changed clothes and then sat on his bed. He was beginning to think maybe he needed to get his parents to set him up with a counselor. Something was off with him, what he didn't know, but something was really wrong.

He got up and started slowly pacing the room, trying to burn off some pent up energy, wondering why this was happening, and wishing for more than the first time that Kurt was real. He was walking back to towards his bed, when he noticed the pictures on his roommate's bookshelf. Walking over to look at them, he stops, frozen where he was. Why did he have his picture, and "how" had he gotten it.

He walked over to the shelf and slowly reached out his hand and pulled the frame down looking at the picture, looking at the two babies, without understanding. It wasn't exactly like his but it was him, and the baby he had been in the hospital nursery with when he was first born.

"Can I help you with something" he heard that voice, the voice that had made him laugh so many times, the voice that had kept him company, and at times the voice that had made him cry.

"Where did you get this picture" he whispered in a broken voice reaching out to place the frame back on the shelf before turning around.

"That was me when I was born," Kurt said looking at the guys back not understanding until he slowing turns around, and before he even knew what was going on he was looking into the face of the person he had loved for most of his life. He slowly slid to the floor, not understanding

"Kurt" Blaine asked staring at the boy that was now kneeling on the floor, looking at that face he knows it is him, that is his Kurt.

"Blaine, I don't understand, how is this even possible, you only exist in my dreams" Kurt said looking at him with tears running down his face

Blaine could do nothing but run over to him, kneel in front of him and pull him into his arms. "Oh god Kurt, is that you, is that really you" he whispered into his hair, smelling that scent that was his Kurt, and his doubts were gone. He pulls back and brings his hand up to frame Kurt's face and then it feels so natural, he leans in and places the softest kiss on his lips, and he was home, he was back where he belonged

"Blaine I didn't think I would ever find you again." Kurt said returning the kiss he had been waiting a lifetime for. And nothing could have been more perfect. He was back where he had always belonged. Back in Blaine's arms where he was always supposed to be.

And just like that the circle was once again complete, the Next Generation had found their way back to each other.

oOoOo

When the time came, Blaine once again worked with an artist to create their statue. Hand in hand Kurt and Blaine walk toward the back of the concrete statue museum, they walked up to the newest statue the museum now housed. They had decided to place it next to the staircase they had met at a lifetime ago.

Once again only they understand why a statue of a hospital bassinet had been placed by a statue of a staircase, but to them, it made perfect sense and didn't belong anywhere else. One statue representing where their lives began, and the other representing them finding each other once again. Both of them understood, and to them that is what mattered.

Blaine pressed down on the black button that had been placed on the back left hand corner of the newest statue to be added to their collection, and just like in every lifetime, from the very beginning Kurt placed the journal he had been keeping since they found it when they were 17 years old. He placed it in the hidden drawer, he had written their letter and placed it on top of the book and slide the door back in place. Ready for the next generation to find it.

Kurt and Blaine held hands walking toward their home. Their wills had been written, their finances were in order, and the donation to the foundation had been made. Everything was now in place. They slowly walk to their room, crawled into their bed, placed one more soft kiss on each other's lips and once again drifted off together.

_Dear Kurt and Blaine,_

_We understand how confused you are feeling right now, because we were once where you are now. But you are the next in the long line of next generations. We started our story with the help of a mage, who promised us love forever and wealth beyond measure._

_We have had and enjoyed both, with love of course being the most important. We have had a wonderful life together. We have been able to do things in this lifetime that we were never able to before, and we know in the next life we will be able to do even more. We managed to have 4 wonderful children; 3 boys and our beautiful Kura. Those children brought so much joy to our lives. Soon our granddaughter Mira will be coming to talk to you about this wonderful museum, what it is and what it stands for._

_She will also be sharing with you information on the wonderful Vandermir Foundation, which you will now be part of. Enjoy this life as much as we have, live without fear, hope beyond your dreams, and love with your whole heart._

_Until Next Time_

_Kurt and Blaine._

The end – once again for now


End file.
